fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire (G
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Fire (G&W) series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mr. Game & Watch's Up Special attack consists in the firefighters from Fire appearing underneath him allowing him to jump on the life net. These are based specifically on the updated Wide Screen version of the game from 1981, rather than the simpler Silver Series version released in 1980. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Up Special move in all his subsequent appearances, but starting with Brawl he automatically opens a parachute (from the game Parachute) as soon as he reaches the top of the jump. Additionally, Mr. Game & Watch's "classic" Trophy, unlocked by clearing Classic Mode as Mr. Game & Watch shows the firefighters trying to rescue a person. Like all other "Classic" character trophies this is based on the original game rather than on the Melee version of the character, in fact the jumping person has a different appearance than Mr. Game & Watch. The trophy's description reads "First appearing in 1980, the Game & Watch series is the father of all portable liquid crystal games. The main character is simple and monochrome but has a timeless individuality. There are 39 different games in the series and they've sold over 43 million units worldwide. Pictured at left is the particularly popular Fire model." Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 The new Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Flat Zone 2, is based on various Game & Watch games, starting with Fire and then changing to either Lion, Chef or Oil Panic, with Fire always being the first and returning after every change, before changing again. The Fire layout is based specifically on the updated Wide Screen version of the console, with the firefighters moving back and forth serving as a bouncing platform; the balconies to the left serve as platforms and there also are additional soft platforms in the middle that weren't in the original game, with the protagonist from Manhole (returning from the original Flat Zone from Melee) occasionally showing up to fill the gaps; the diver from Octopus also walks in from time to time, picking up items left on the floor; the alarm firefighter appears in the upper right corner swinging the bell to warn that the stage is about to change; similarly to the original Flat Zone from the previous game, the stage's border is an accurate reproduction of the console, except with the title changed to "Smash Brothers". This remains the same even after the stage changes to Lion (a Gold Series Game & Watch) or Oil Panic (a Multi Screen Game & Watch). This stage returns unchanged in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and then serves as the basis for the Flat Zone X stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Ultimate, though there aren't additional references to Fire. Super Smash Bros. Brawl also features a sticker based on Fire, consisting in the firefighter making an evacuee jump on the life net. It can be used by any character and when equipped grants Arm - Attack +9. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) With the Flat Zone 2 stage returning in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and it being updated to Flat Zone X in the Wii U version, both games also feature a trophy based on Fire, unlocked through random rewards. Its description reads "Many fans of modern handheld games will fondly remember the classic Game & Watch games they played years ago, like the intense challenge of Fire. Save people from a burning building using a trampoline, bouncing them to the waiting ambulance and safety." Note that the trophy's model is actually based on the stage itself, so it features the title "Smash Brothers" on the front. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 The Flat Zone X stage returns from the previous game, and Mr. Game & Watch still has his Fire-based Up Special move; while most of his moves were redesigned to have him transform completely, this move remained unchanged, likely because of Mr. Game & Watch's default appearance already looking enough like the escapees from the original game. The game also features a Fire Spirit, represented by the firefighters trying to save a jumping person. This is spirit #692, and it's a Support spirit in the Ace category (★★★). It takes two slots and when equipped it grants Lava-Floor Immunity. It's unlocked by buying it from Timmy and Tommy's for 4000SP or by beating the respective augmented fight either in the Spirit Board; this consists in a timed battle in Flat Zone X with hazards off, against a team of four Mr. Game & Watch in his default appearance, favoring up specials; the background music is Flat Zone 2. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links